User blog:InvictusKris/Deck Blog: Springfest 2016 Deck Idea: Armorknights Art of Demon Slay!!!
Hello people of the wiki!!! InvictusKris once more with yet another Deckblog, this time it's gonna be a long one, going over my potential deck for my local Springfest! Introductions So to start out with, my Springfest will be on June 19th in the UK, so we have (at this time) around 3 months to finish this deck. So after after some numerous testing, I have decided on a more Demon Slay orientated build. I went with this as I felt that Magic World was going to be a big thing due to the recent support for Asmodai and the new Shadow Shades, and bouncing cards back was going to be worse for me then straight up destroying it. I would like to avoid as many "Oops!" jokes as I can. Armorknights Art of Demon Slay (Danger World, Armorknight) In-Depth Analysis So this section will go over each and every card in the deck so far so I can give my views on why I use them. 'Heck and Hell' 'Armorknight Iblis' The big guy himself, one of, if not the best, Size 3 Monsters in the game, Iblis is simply off the charts when it comes to the Cost vs. Power ratio. For 1 measly Gauge, you get a Size 3 with D.A. and a Top Deck Soulguard. A Quality monster that's easy to call whenever the time is right. There's simply no contest for why this card is first choice in every Armorknight Deck. 'Armorknight Archangel' Archangel is simply one of the best offensive cards for Danger World right now. It is able to place soo much pressure for so little. A 2-Crit Double Attacker is good. A FREE one is even better. A FREE one that has a simple way to get stronger AND can be played with a Size 1, all the praises to the heavenly angels of destruction. 'The Little Guys:' 'Armorknight Salamander' Simplicity at it's best. 6K power and 2 Crit Size 1 for free. This is really useful if the situation calls for it. It's able to hit a majority of things that 5k Power just can't do. 'Armorknight Jetfighter' A mover in Danger World is simply the best. Combined with Battle Spirit Unite, this card becomes a mini-Air Fortress, almost impossible to pass. 'Armorknight Fairy' With her, I have addressed one of the biggest threats of my deck... BLOODY SHADOW SHADES!!! Seriously though, her Penetrate is amazing for situations involving those guys... Shame she costs a Gauge and can still be hit by a majority of their Counter Spells but it's something. Also adds some much needed cuteness alongside the next guy. 'Our Mascot' 'Armorknight Cerberus "SD"' The puppy dog of hell is here to provide both offensive and defensive purposes. Either add him to an Armorknight's Soul to provide another Soulguard use or to provide further Offensive control via his effect. Note that his effect can trigger once PER attack. So all of our Double Attackers can, possibly, deal with monsters 4 times on the board for 2 Gauge. 'Omni Lords:' Ah, the fabled visitors from other worlds arrive on the scene to grant their powers to this deck. Let's see who and why thet are here. 'Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn' The vampire born to Legend World. Count is the perfect partner for a lot of things in our deck. His ability to revive for 1 Life is perfect for controlling our Life Breaks so that we can activate our spells and to use our "A" effects to add themselves to the Soul of our Items. He even provides a nice handy sacrifice for Demon's Call Cost, better to lose 1 Life in most conditions then to lose a card in the hand. 'Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum ' Hailing from Dragon World, the successor of Tenbu appears in his alternate form. His effect is a perfect partner for our playstyle. He frees up the Center for our Weapon to strike while keeping us safe from direct attacks by taking them himself. 'Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher' What's this?!! Another Drum has appeared! This time, with an effect more directly dealing with opponent. Whenever he enters the field, or you take damage, you can destroy an opponent's Item on their Field. This is critical in this Item Heavy Format. So many decks have, if not a reliance, very damn well benefit greatly from their items. This is one of the very few ways for Danger to destroy Items in general, hence Hero World Transform and Ride Cards.. 'INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea ' Hailing form the dark Dungeons that exist within Yamigedo's stomach, the Dark Lord of Water rises to bring evil healings to Danger World. Dark Miserea is here in similar role to Crimson Drum but the method is different. The ability to Move means it can make way for our weapon to strike while move back to protect us from our opponent's attacks. The added benefit of the Life Gain means we can delay our death for a little bit. 'Items' 'Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay' The 1st Demon Slay Item. Ricdeau is here to provide a potential Item pick from Come Forth and it's 6K, 3 Crit Offensive. 6K Power, I found, is a nice number for dealing with the bigger threats of the game. A nice complement to Supreme Ji, as Supreme Ji can't attack the Left or Right. 'Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay' The 2nd Demon Slay Item, Supreme Ji is a much needed Penetrate option. A counter measure to Close Center Decks. 'Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi' The utility spear, Onikuzushi is to provide further Gauge Ramp alongside Demon Slay Come Forth. It's just a nice card that has a lot of nice benefits. 'Spells' 'Battle Aura Circle' The simple basic shield for Danger. 'Demon Slay Circle' The second "shield" spell for our deck. This card was included for 2 things. Further Demon Slay cards and as a means to deal with Impact Monsters, specifically those along the lines of Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" and Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!". 'Battle Spirit Unite' Hailed as the most effective Dragoenergy, Battle Spirit Unite is able to allow our monsters to completely wall an entire field for the turn. This is critical for Armorknights in general. 'Demon Slay Barrier' Another asset protection. Barrier is there to act as protection for our Items and Monsters when we have an open Center. A nifty spell to have at the right moment. 'Armor Reuse' Simply amazing. This card is able to retrieve and add any Armorknight from our drop-zone to our hand. Essentially, this adds 4 more monsters to our deck. You can, effectively, play with 8 Iblis-es if you wanted too! 'Demon Slay Come Forth' The Demon Slay "searcher". First, you gain the gauge. Then, you mill the cards. THEN!!! you may or may not get a card. Now, it's true that whiffing is bad, but it can be a benefit. From this card, we mill 4 cards out of our deck, therefore, making the chances of drawing into needed cards in the future even better. Surprisingly, even if I whiff, I don't mind most of the time. The extra Gauge gained is sometimes all I need to actually do something. Which is awesome. The reason I run this over, say, Amassed Spinning Aura (for now) is because it gives us 3 opportunities to go into a card we need. That's my reasoning at least. 'Divine Crash' The Counter Destruction for the deck. This spell has helped me SOOO much in my matches. I am really glad I included it in. Sideboard This section is to go over the various Side Deck card I have chosen so far in my selection. Feel free to discuss if they're good or not. 'Barbed Wire' Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh. If you don't know why this spell is here, then where have you been in terms of the meta recently? This spell is basic Item hate now. Perfect against the likes of Mukuro. 'Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai' I am sold on this card. This spell fits a nice niche of Soul AND Spell hate, that I find really effective if used correctly. 'INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu' Now, I wanted another card to go along with Soul Hate. And after thinking it over, I decided on INV Tenbu for 3 things. 1. It hits things twice. That is really critical in some situations when you want to effectively clear a monster. 2. It can hit Items. More Item Hate is always welcome. 3. It has 6K Power and 3 Critical. That allows it to hit the likes of Jackknife Aster / Kaizerion for another hit or deal decent damage to the opponent. Lot of Fifth Omni Cards... Kind of said I had to resort to them... 'Armorknight Cerberus' Our dear old Cerberus has grown up to be a man..... who dakka-dakka the heck out of monsters. OG Cerberus is here to provide destruction to Soulguard Monsters that require that little added touch. Like Sieger and Yamigedo. The ability to cheaply deal with any monster also makes it a good card against the likes of Raging Spirits. 'Armorknight Ifrit' Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?!?! I am serious about this inclusion. Having more Penetrate is important for this deck to stand up against the like of Shadow Shades. The reason I'm currently running this over say, Black Drake "A", is because of 2 things. The permanent Size 3 and the 7K Defence. No joke, the non-shifting Size makes it so there's no worry about cards like Magical Goodbye or Magical Glue hitting us. The 7K defence is perfect with Battle Spirit Unite as my friend decided to run Gunrod, Stradivarius alongside his Terry..... I hate him for that. Decks I worry about Here are the decks I am concerned about going against; 1. Fifth Omnis and their Variants (Kaizer, 4000, Standard etc.) 2. Darkheroes 3. Jackknife Aster 4. Yamigedo 5. Demongodol 6. Raging Spirits 7. Bal Sun Dragons 8. Abygale Black Dragons 9. Kaizerion 10. Magic World, in general (Asmodai, Shadow Shades etc.) I know it's alot, but I've been burned by these decks alot online so I know how crazy they are or can be if allowed. So I wanted to know how my current list of cards fare agains the likes of these threats. So... As I said, this is going be for an Armorknight Deck i.e. Danger World i.e. Not Duel Dragons, so keep that in mind before making suggestions. I love Armorknights, simple as that. Final Words Thanks to all of the people who have so far supported. Your help is greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts